Ben Drowned vs SCP-173
Ben Drowned vs SCP-173 is the third installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta series and the third installment of Season 1. It was released on November 12, 2013. It features possessed statue, Ben Drowned, rapping against the sculpture, SCP-173. Cast Matthew Thomas as Ben Drowned and SCP-173 (video) Zack Maloney as SCP-173 (audio) and Mental Patient Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! BEN DROWNED! VS! SCP-173! BEGIN! Ben Drowned: You should’ve done that, I’m gonna make you go splat, I’m obviously gonna win this epic rap, I’m gonna stomp you flat, your story is so bad, when i heard your rhymes, i fucking laughed. Majora’s mask, i’ll beat as fast, as the Happy mask salesman scaring your ass, you will be last, you’re a thing in the past, this fucking battle will be a blast. Hello SCP-173, how’s life being a stachue? You have met with a terrible fate, haven’t you? I am the best creepypasta up in the hood, you don’t belong in the foundation, you belong in the lost woods. SCP-173: Welcome to the SCP Foundation, get ready to get your neck snapped, after your rhymes were told, I feel like getting a nap. after your rhymes were told, I feel like getting a nap. I’m the sculpture, all you are is Happy Mask Salesman’s gay mate, I am more killer than you, you just burn people for god sake. I would never listen to the Song of Unhealing or watch your WMV file, It’s SCP 173, I am animate and extremely hostile. I would love to see your stachue ass try to take on me, I asked Cleverbot about you and he said i’m more classy. Ben Drowned: 24 hours remaining for you to try to beat BEN, I would never ever battle you again and again. Step into Termina field and feel the power of the moon, It's gonna fall down and you'll meet your demise and doom. Screw Ganondorf, i’m more evil than that fucking pig, You look like an abortion, you make me fucking sick. I’m scarier than you combined with the Tapeworm Child, it’s your turn to go up against this demonic elf. SCP-'173:' Go back to the north pole, Santa’s waiting for you, You should’ve done that? well look at you rapping me you jew. Your rapping is like putting a speaker in my ear with a jumpscare, I could find more scare than when look at your fucking stare. I dare you to close your eyes, come on, I dare you to do it, I can hear better rap from you when i heard you spit. This battle is over, so here’s how i’m gonna finish it Link, you’re gonna get more scared when you fucking blink. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC...... RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! Poll Who Won? Ben Drowned SCP-173 Hint for Next Battle ''Can you feel the Sunshine? '' Trivia *This is the First Battle To Have a Haunted Video Game Rap Battle *This Battle Was Originally Gonna Be Herobrine vs Ben Drowned But They Scrapped It So They Put Ben Drowned Against SCP-173 and Herobrine Against Tails Doll *The Mental Patient (Zack) was the same Mental Patient in ERBParodies Jeff Vs Slenderman, at SCP-173's Verse Category:Season 1 Category:Ben Drowned vs SCP-173 Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Zack Maloney